Sheila Church
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: You think Red vs Blue can't get any stranger? I suggest you think again... *Lame summary, please read*


**Just a little idea I had, it includes Tex's badassness along with Church's stubbornness. Anyway, enjoy the randomness. (That's a lots of nesses e.o)**

* * *

Caboose ran down the hallway as quickly as he could. He held the small data conduit in his hand as he ran. He glanced down at it. This was Church's last request, and he would fulfill it. He would do anything for Church, anything. And this was a simple task, wasn't it? He ducked his head down as a gunshot rang over his head. He saw the edge of the building just ahead of him. He had to catch up to him, he just had to. He looked behind him, the four soldiers were right behind him. He stopped at the edge and saw Washington standing below with Meta. Of all people, why trust them? Another bullet whizzed passed his head. Not time to think about that now.

"Throw it Caboose! Throw it!" Wash called up to him. Caboose threw the small blue conduit down to them and whirled around to face the men behind him. He took out his pistol and shot two in the head. The last two grabbed him and a bullet made contact with his skull. "Come on, Main. Let's get out of here." There was a low grunt and the two freelancers, now rouge, hopped into the warthog and took off at full speed. Two rifles trying to shoot them as they did so. Wash looked down at the blue conduit. What was he going to do with it? Main growled. "No, I'm not going to destroy it! I promise Church and Tex I'd take care of it. And I'm not going back on the promises, last time I broke a promises people got hurt, people I cared about. I told you, no! Now step on it!"

...

Sheila stole the pistol the man had in his hand and used it to shoot the purple crystal like subtance in his armored face. She did the splits so the person behind her missed, she than jumped into the air and shot them in the leg before knocking them in the chest. She stole their pistol and wielded the two weapons in both hands. She shot at the dent in the wall where a sniper hid. He fell down to the ground. She found both of her weapons knocked out of her hand and she turned to see who had done the deed. There stood silver armor with wielding a shotgun, the man behind it most likely giving her a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it look. She gave a slight smirk and bent far backwards as he shot at her. Her hands hit the ground and she stood on them as he shot at her again. They hit the ground and she hopped into the air, landing on a small piece of rubble behind her.

She leaped up as he shot at her again. She used a front flip to increase her speed so she landed behind him. She pressed her back up against his and grabbed him by the elbows. She linked their arms and used his stance, momentum, and her own strength to flip him over her. She twisted his arms so that he dropped the gun as he landed on his back in front of her. She snatched the gun as it was still in the air and shot him in the helmet. She whirled around quickly but was unable to shoot the person behind her as purple crystal infected her right knee. She stooped down a little bit before shooting at the arm wielding the pistol. She forced herself to stand before shooting her in the head. They fell to the ground. She dropped her gun to the ground and watched as the lights turned green, as they did the crystal broke and her six enemies stood up. The man behind her clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"You're doing much better. But you're still showing off to much. What do you think, better?" The other person stood and gave a nod along with a grunt. Sheila looked up at her 'uncle' before looking over at the other person. He patted her shoulder before walking away with Main. "Come on, Sheila. Let's take a break." Sheila nodded and followed behind them quietly as they talked about some mission or other. As they were about to enter the 'meeting room' Sheila snuck away in the shadows in silence. She made sure they wouldn't hear her before taking off in a full out run. She looked around her before latching onto the ladder and climbing quickly upward.

She opened the hatch and poked her head up into the noonday sun. Ha, morning indeed. She pulled herself out of the hole and shut the hatch again. She looked around from atop the base and looked at the field before her. She tilted her head. He said it was winter, it didn't look like winter. She shrugged. They seemed to lie to her a lot, but this didn't surprise her. She walked over to the edge of the building and sat on the edge. She turned her helmet until it released a hissing noise. She took it off and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. She didn't get to come out her often, seeing as she was busy with training and such. She looked over her shoulder as the hatch opened, they normally didn't find her that fast. As the hatch opened brown hair and bright hazel eyes stared back at her.

"Oh, hi Sheila," he said with a smile. He shut the hatch and sat down next to her. Sheila shoved her best friend playfully and he chuckled a bit at her you-nearly-gave-me-a-heart-attack glare.

"Good lord Jake, don't do that! I thought you were my uncle," she snapped. Jake laughed a bit and punched her shoulder a little playfully. She punched in back in greeting and the two pre-teens laughed a little. "I totally kicked your butt in training by the way." She stuck her tongue out playfully. Jake pushed her face back with his palm and gave her a disgusted look. She laughed a bit.

"You kick everybody's butt in training. But you work to slow. If there were more of them you'd be toast. And don't deny it, you know that as well as I do," he said. Sheila shrugged a bit. Jake shoved her a bit. "I told you not to deny it. So stop denying it with shrugs and smirks of defiance!" Sheila burst out laughing. Jake could be so very silly sometimes, and it was quite entertaining. She shoved him again.

"Oh, shut up. Sorry I couldn't make it to your computer test by the way, he tasked me with making a map of the entire base. So, how'd it go?" Sheila asked. Jake made an angry face and grumbled to himself. She winced a bit. "That bad, huh?" He nodded.

"They had ten trick questions this time. And out of all fifteen! I find they stupid," he said angrily. He rested his chin on his palm with a huff. Sheila shook her head. They were testing them a little bit to hard, and why? Why couldn't they just be normal? She mimicked her friend and rested her chin in her palm. "How did making your map go? A+?" She shook her head. "What? You know this base inside-out!"

"Apparently I had to label all the rooms," she rolled her eyes.

"That's really stupid," he commented. She nodded agreeingly.

"I know right? Half the rooms don't even have names!" Jake laughed a bit at this. Sheila smiled and joined him. Both stopped and turned as the hatch burst opened. A golden helmet turned to look at them with a low growl. Both smiled like idiots as he climbed out and stood over them, undoubtedly glaring at them angrily.

"Hi, dad. What's up?" Jake said in a nervous voice. Without so much as a hiss he grabbed them both by the back over their armor. He grabbed their helmets and shoved them into their hands. He snarled and they put them on with a hiss. He moved out of their way and they walked back down into the base, with him following close behind. Sheila and Jake stopped as Sheila's uncle glared at them.

"Where did you find them?" he asked. There was a low growl. He sighed. "What did I tell you two about going up-top? It's dangerous! If someone saw you we'd be discovered! You remember what happened last time we were discovered!" Neither of them spoke. He looked up at the gold helmet behind them. "Jake's your son Maine, why don't you talk to him? I'll deal with Sheila." Maine nodded and dragged Jake out of the room. He glanced back at Sheila.

"Good luck," he mouthed to her.

"You too," she mouthed back. Her uncle sat down and looked at her in silence, his hands folded together as he thought. She was so much like her parents it was sometimes scary. She had been that way since as long as he knew her. She was a great fighter, stern, and had a don't-get-in-my-way kind of attitude like her mother. Whereas like her father she was smart, persistent, and never stopped prying at you until she got answers. He sighed and leaned back a bit in his chair. She looked up a bit.

"Sheila, I know you well. And I am sure you snuck a look at those files. You know, don't you?" he asked. She nodded. He gestured to a chair and she sat down. "All right than. Questions? I know you have them, so what are they?" Sheila looked up at him with an almost cold look.

"Why didn't you tell me? How was I created? And where are my parents?" she demanded. She narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't want anything other than the truth. He thought a short moment, contemplating how much he should tell her about the answers. He sighed again.

"I didn't tell you because I figured you were going to feel different enough. That and it was easy to train you that way. You were created by the Alpha and Tex, other than that I am not sure. And as far as I know the two AIs were deactivated. I'm sorry," he told her. Sheila looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them a little bit. She stood up and looked at him. "You may go." She nodded and walked out. He sighed and leaned a bit farther back in his chair. He wasn't meant to be a parent, that's for sure.

* * *

**Well, that's that. If you have any questions just let me know.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**

**Caboose: And we will give you z cookie.  
Me: I didn't agree to this...**


End file.
